tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
True Family Reunion transcript
Prologue: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Alright, everybody, let's get this house decorated, 'cause I think a certain somebody that we know, is coming back home from the safari lands." Scooter: "You mean my twin sister, Skeeter, Kermit?" Kermit: "Exactly right, Scooter, we already know Skeeter from our Muppet Babies years." Cut to Bunsen and Beaker putting up the Welcome Home, Skeeter! banner up on the kitchen wall........ Bunsen: "A little more to the left, a little more to the right, there we go, perfect, what do you think, Beaker?" Beaker: "Mee mo, mee, mo, mee." ("It looks wonderful.") Kermit: "Dr. Honeydew, that banner's looking nice up there." Bunsen: "It most certainly does, Kermit." Clifford: "I bet Skeeter's gonna like what we did here." Gonzo: "She sure is gonna like it, Clifford." Fade to a black screen...... Tune Music In Background Kermit: "It's time to get things started again." [Short Version Of The Muppet Show Theme Tune In Background] Scene 1: The safari lands Skeeter: "Over here, is where you'll see a mighty tiger leaping over 2 big logs." A Muppet Tiger is seen leaping over 2 big logs. Skeeter: "And over here, is where you'll see a toucan flying by." A Muppet toucan is seen flying around in the blue skies. Skeeter: "And here come some elephants, monkeys, gorillas, lions and cheetahs coming by." Melvin: "Wow, that's a lot of safari animals to count by, now how 'bout we get back on my charter bus and take you back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House." Skeeter: "Thanks a bunch, Melvin, but how are we gonna get there?" Melvin: "80s' Robot is just like a GPS locator, so he knows directions on how to get there in the nick of time." Skeeter, Melvin and 80s' Robot get right back on the charter bus. 80s' Robot: "Turn left over to Oz-Hunt Street." They all turn left over to Oz-Hunt Street. 80s' Robot: "Turn right over to Goelz-Nelson Street." They all turn right over to Goelz-Nelson Street. Meanwhile back at the Muppet Family Boarding House Walter: "Hey, Kermit, Fozzie, guys, look what I found in the living room, it's a Muppet Babies movie with you, me and everybody in it." Kermit: "Good, Walter, then let's watch it." Walter turns on the movie projector. Projector Running Muppet Babies Kermit: "Here, Fozzie, catch the Frisbee." Muppet Babies Fozzie catches the red Frisbee. Fozzie: "Wow, I looked so adorable as a little bear cub on here." Kermit: "And I looked so adorable in that sailor suit." Muppet Babies Gonzo: "Walter, catch." Muppet Babies Walter catches the red Frisbee. Gonzo: "What a handsome little blue critter I was." Muppet Babies Rowlf: "Here, Scooter, here, Skeeter, here, Bean, here, Janice, here, Bunsen, here, Beaker, catch." Muppet Babies Scooter, Skeeter, Bean, Janice, Bunsen and Beaker catch the red Frisbee. Muppet Babies Scooter: "Touch down!" Muppet Babies Skeeter: "Score the winners!" Rowlf: "That's me as a little brown puppy dog, even though I was paper trained." Janice: "Oh, Rowlf, like, you and your puppy dog jokes." Cut back to Skeeter, Melvin and 80s' Robot still driving around on the charter bus........ 80s' Robot: "Turn left over to Rudman-Barretta Street." They all turn left over to Rudman-Barretta Street. 80s' Robot: "Turn right over to Fisher-Reynolds Street." They all turn right over to Fisher-Reynolds Street. 80s' Robot: "Now almost arriving at your destination spot." Skeeter: "Oh thanks a bunch, 80s' Robot, I can hardly wait to see my twin brother and the others again." 80s' Robot: "You are welcome." Back at the Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Alright, everybody, when Skeeter comes right inside, we'll give her a nice welcome home surprise." Ringing Fozzie: "In fact, I think she's here right now." Goggles: "Could it really be her out there?" Scooter walks right over to the front door and opens it and sees Skeeter standing right outside. Scooter: "Welcome home, Skeeter, come inside, everybody's waiting to see you again." Skeeter walks right back inside the Muppet Family Boarding House. Kermit: "Okay, Skeeter's here, everybody, let's propose a rousing toast for her return." All Muppet friends: "For Skeeter's return." The Muppet friends begin toasting and enjoying their soda pops (diet root beer, Sunkist orange soda, Sunkist grape soda, diet Coca Cola, diet Pepsi and diet Dr. Pepper) Skeeter: "And thanks to Melvin here, who drove me back home on his charter bus." Walter: "And don't forget 80s' Robot who helped me reunite Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo and the others back together again." 80s' Robot: "My pleasure." Kermit: "So, Piggy, how are you doing this afternoon?" Miss Piggy: "Pretty good so far, Kermit." Link Hogthrob: "And how's your day been, Denise?" Denise: "Well, Link, things are going perfectly good around here lately." Rizzo: "It's good t'have Skeeta back home again, Yolanda." Yolanda: "It sure is, Rizzo, it sure is." Chip: "Hey, Johnny, Sal, did you know that there are lots of lions, tigers and cheetahs living in the safari lands?" Johhny: "Of course there are, Chip." Sal: "In fact, Johnny and I have seen them on our jungle safari trips." Mildred Huxtetter: "Good thing we weren't eaten alive by 1 of those jungle cats." Wayne: "Let's promise never to break up again." Wanda: "You said it, Wayne." Pepe: "Si, now let the fun thrilled party begin okay." Big Mean Carl: "Cowabunga!" Animal: "Dance off, dance off!" The Muppet friends begin dancing disco style. Guest Cast Member Credit Richard Kind as Melvin Katzenberg''' '' Voice Performers Credits '''''Matt Vogel as Kermit, Uncle Deadly, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, 80s' Robot, Crazy Harry, Constantine, Dr. Strangepork and Camilla (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, the Newsman and Marvin Suggs (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Randy and Chip (voices) Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Flash and Gloria Estefan (voices) Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Doris (voices) Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Wayne, Beaker, Sal and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) Bill Barretta as Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Pepe, Croaker, Johnny, Beautiful Day Monster and Dr. Teeth (voices) Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) John Taraglia as Goggles (voice) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson (voice) Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts